


and away we go

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney, Fluff, M/M, Papa Miller needs a break, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, i just want everyone to be happy, in line with season 3, so he takes the kids on a road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Miller is having none of this war bullshit, so he tells his son they're leaving. Nathan Miller is /not/ leaving his friends behind. Canon compliant, ridiculously fluffy. </p><p>Highkey Miller x Monty, Lowkey Lincoln x Octavia, Harper x Monroe, Bellamy x Clarke. </p><p>also known as: Papa Miller takes the kids to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and away we go

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TIRED OF WAR AND FIGHTING AND BAD CHARACTERIZATION so Papa Miller decided to get the HELL out of Arkadia and take the kids with him. This is just pure happiness for everyone. Super silly, probably improbable, but OH WELL. HAPPINESS.

Miller wakes up to the sound of a zipper and drawer shutting just a little too loud. He rolls on his side and squints into the darkness of his unit, finding the hulking shadow of his father standing in the corner. Rubbing at his eyes Miller sits up, blinking hard. “Dad?” he asks. “What’re you doing?”

David Miller looks over his shoulder at his son before turning to face him. “Packing. Where the hell’s your beanie, Nate?”

Miller blinks a few more times. “What?”

“Your _beanie_.”

“Why are you packing?” Miller asks. It’s late. So late that the automatic lights in the hallway have dimmed because no one’s passed by in a long time. “What’s going on?”

“We’re getting the hell out of here is what’s going on,” David responds a little sharply. “Pike won the election yesterday and it’s about to go to shit and we are getting _out_  of here.” Miller’s sitting up completely now, his thoughts struggling to form as his father opens another drawer. “Why can’t I find your hat?”

“Gave it to Harper,” Miller murmurs, still digging his knuckle into his eye. “Dad–what–I’m confused.” 

“Grounder wars,” David’s murmuring under his breath. “Massacering armies…” he trails off, shaking his head. “All I wanted to do was find you,” he says, shutting the drawer and turning back to his son. “And I found you. And I’m not losing you because people are too scared to sit down and talk things out. So we are _leaving_ , Nate. As soon as possible before one of us gets killed.”

“Dad,” Miller says another time, shaking his head as well. “We can’t just leave. I have–we have _people_  here. I have friends–I can’t leave them behind.”

David stands still for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Then we bring them with us.”

* * *

Surprisingly, Miller goes to Octavia first. Bellamy’s been twitchy ever since he spent a (well deserved) night in lockup and Monty’s no where to be found, and Octavia’s been itching to leave Arkadia for weeks now. 

“You’re kidding me,” she says. And she laughs. “You’re just _leaving_? Where’re you _going_?”

“I don’t know,” Miller admits with a frown. “But Dad’s right–it’s not safe here anymore. You know that. You’ve known that this whole time.” Octavia and Miller have never been close, not really, but this is important. He knows deep down that it’s important, that they leave. “You can’t tell me you haven’t felt it.”

Octavia lets out a short breath before looking over Miller’s shoulder. “Lincoln’s not safe here,” she says. “But he’s not safe out there either.”

“It’s not like we’re going to be shacking up with Grounders,” Miller tells her. “My dad _loves_  Lincoln. He saved his life back when we were in the mountain.” Octavia purses her lips and is still looking behind Miller as though she’s searching for someone. “He’s safe to come with us. Probably safer with us than here anyway. You know that.”

Octavia sighs again. “You’re right. I’ll talk to him.” Her eyes flicker back to Miller. “He knows someone–Luna. Across the ocean. He could get us there.”

“Let me know,” Miller murmurs.

* * *

Miller considers going to Bryan next but then stops. Instead he goes to Monty, who’s finally returned from wherever he was, and is looking miserable.

“The hell happened to you?” Miller asks.

“Jasper.”

“Great.” Miller tips his head and Monty follows him. “My dad wants to take a road trip.”

Monty pauses. His eyebrows come together. “What?”

“He wants to leave,” Miller says. “Do you want to come with us?” Monty still looks horribly confused. “Listen, I don’t know either, but when Dad gets an idea he doesn’t give up. He wants out of Arkadia and he’s taking me if he has to knock me out to do it, but he’s right. Things are about to get shitty here and I’m not sticking around. I want you to come.”

Monty’s eyes flicker to the ground before meeting Miller’s again. “What about Bryan?” he asks quietly. 

Miller feels his chest get tight. “I haven’t talked to him.”

Monty hesitates. “Jasper?”

“You can talk to him, if you want.” 

“I don’t know if he’d go for it.” Monty pauses another time, but then smiles magnificently. “A road trip?” 

Miller can’t help the grin that finds his face. “My words, not his. He just wants out.” Monty nods, still smiling. “I think he has this notion in his head that we’re going to see Mount Rushmore, or some shit.”

Monty laughs a little. Miller hasn’t heard him laugh in so long. “And the real plan?”

“Probably east. Octavia says Lincoln knows some people.” 

Monty nods. “Okay,” he says softly. “Let me know when you’re leaving.” 

Miller can’t stop his grin from coming back. “Yeah?”

“You bet.” Monty shrugs, looking over his shoulder. “This place just doesn’t sit right with me these days.”

* * *

Collecting his friends isn’t as difficult as he thought it was going to be. Mostly they just laugh at first, tell him that he’s being silly, but one Miller explains where his father’s coming from most people seem to understand. 

Well, except Bryan.

“Pike’s _right_ , Nate,” Bryan says. His eyes have been rimmed with red ever since he’s arrived. “They’re going to kill us if we don’t kill them.” 

Miller snaps at him, letting the anger of the entire situation bubble out of him. He snaps at Bryan and he tells him to use his fucking brain. He acknowledges that things have been shitty but needs him to _think_.

It ends with Bryan shaking his head at him. “You’re in the wrong here,” Bryan says.

And then he ends it.

Miller didn’t even get a chance to ask him to come with him.

* * *

Raven steals a jeep, because of course she does. 

“Well if we’re getting the hell out of here,” she says, “we might as well do it in style.” Jasper’s there, not happily, but with headphones in his ears. Harper’s beside him, Monroe’s across from her. Raven’s driving, David’s sitting shotgun.

Miller’s about to shut the back door when Monty, Lincoln, and Octavia appear with Bellamy in their arms. Octavia and Lincoln are carry-guiding him. He looks disoriented, drunk maybe, and very confused. 

“What’s going on?” Miller asks. 

“We drugged him,” Octavia answers. Raven looks over her shoulder with a smile. “Raven’s idea.”

“He wasn’t going to come,” Monty says. “And he’s _not_  staying here.” 

“Up and in,” Lincoln says, guiding Bellamy to the door. Bellamy, still confused, grapples for the door and climbs in. “Atta boy.” Lincoln climbs in after him and Monroe and Harper help Bellamy get into a seat, and then Octavia and Monty climb in as well.

“Your mom?” Miller asks Monty once Octavia’s seated too. Monty shakes his head. “Monty…”

“She’ll understand, I hope. One day.” He hesitates. “Bryan?” he asks, and Miller shakes his head. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Miller nods, scanning the people that’re in the jeep. “I think so,” he admits.

* * *

“We just have to be logical about this,” Lincoln is saying. He’s hunched over the console, consulting with David and Raven over a map. He’s talking about the zones of different clans, the Dead Zone, giving different paths that they could take and so on. 

They’ve parked the jeep on the edge of a forest. The back door’s open and Harper and Monroe are sitting with their legs hanging off the back. Bellamy and Octavia are having a shouting match in a nearby field. Jasper’s taking a nap in the sun.

Monty’s by Miller’s side. “This is ridiculous, you know,” Monty says with a smile. They’ve been gone for three days and have already encountered too many wild animals as well as some very confused Grounders. It’s not exactly the safest thing to be doing in this world, but Miller’d rather be here than back at Arkadia. “Your dad’s insane.”

“He’s like, everyone’s dad now,” Harper chimes from the jeep. 

“Kinda thought that would be Kane,” Monroe adds, “but I’m glad it’s David.” 

Miller fights off his smile, looking down at the grass. “He just wants us to be safe,” he says. 

“He also low-key wants to see the Statue of Liberty, if I heard him right,” Monty says with a grin. “New York City was one of the first hit. I don’t even know if the statue’s there anymore.”

“It probably isn’t,” Miller agrees.

“Who cares,” Harper says. “I want to see the Eiffel Tower.”

“That’s in France, babe,” Monroe tells her. 

“If we’re crossing the ocean to find Luna’s tribe,” Harper says, “then we could be going to Europe. Europe, France, Eiffel Tower.” 

“Paris was probably _also_ one of the first bombed,” Monty tells them. 

“ _Please_ ,” they all hear Raven nearly beg. Harper and Monroe spin to look at the girl in the front seat. “We’re really not _that_  far away!”

“From what?” Harper calls.

“The Grand fucking Canyon!” Raven calls back.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Monty agrees. “Papa Miller, _please_.”

David tells them, “Lincoln’s the one against it.”

“We’ve got to cross the Dead Zone!” he says, exasperatedly. 

“I say we hit up Disney World,” Monroe murmurs. “Probably doesn’t run anymore, but can you imagine?”

“Happiest place on earth,” Monty agrees. “Honestly, I’m up for everything. Anything and everything.” Finally Bellamy and Octavia march back to them, both looking red in the face. “Everything okay?” Monty asks them.

“We have to go back,” Bellamy mutters, and Octavia rolls her eyes. “If we don’t then–”

“You are _not_  the Chancellor!” Octavia shouts. “Let them sort their shit out on their own! I want to see Mount Rushmore!” 

Raven looks over her shoulder and points in Octavia’s direction, “Ooh, yes!” 

“We’re going to Disney,” Monty corrects.

Miller watches his friends back and forth with a smile. Is it really this simple? Getting away, moving on? God, he hopes so. He really hopes so.

* * *

Bellamy hasn’t smiled once. Not once.

It’s late and they’re probably somewhere closer to Georgia. Mostly everyone’s asleep. It’s been about two weeks since they left. Miller and Bellamy are sitting with their backs against the jeep while Lincoln stokes the nearby fire. 

“We have a talkie,” Miller tells him. Bellamy pauses, slowly turning his head to look at his friend. “We didn’t just leave. We check in with Kane and Abby every goddamn night, Bellamy.” 

His voice is thick. “What?”

“We didn’t just _leave_ ,” Miller says again. “Dad want–I mean, you can look at it however you want. Cowardly. I don’t give a shit. But he wants us to be around when this is all over and I can’t blame him for wanting to leave. Can you?” Bellamy sighs loudly and lifts his hands to his face. “He asked Abby and Kane if they wanted to come and they said no, but they _encouraged_ him to leave.” David Miller may have big dreams and a big heart, but he wasn’t going to be irresponsible about it. He checked in with the leaders. “The wanted us safe too. And they just informed us that there was a coup. Pike’s in prison, Kane’s taking over for real, for good.”

“So we’re going back?”

“Fuck no,” Miller says. “We’re almost to Disney World, dammit.” Bellamy lowers his hands, and it looks like a smile might take his face. “It’s not over, but it will be soon. Once the alliance is set in and Pike gets his punishment.”

“They’ll kill him,” Bellamy says.

“Good.” 

Bellamy sighs. “Do you…” he starts, but then stops. Miller nudges him a little too hard with his elbow. “Clarke,” Bellamy murmurs.

“She’s okay,” Miller says. “Abby told us last night that Clarke was just in Arkadia. A little… unhappy that everyone she knew disappeared, but she’s doing okay.” 

Bellamy sighs again before nodding his head. Eventually he rests backwards against the jeep. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “For getting me out of there.” 

Miller nods. “Thank my dad,” he says.

* * *

David Miller is _not_  inconspicuous. 

They’ve run out of gas (again - this is probably the eighth time) and have broken into teams to go siphoning. They’re so close to Disney World that Miller can feel it. And it’s ridiculous, really, this trip to Disney, but who _cares?_ At least he’s happy. At least they’re all happy.

“So,” David starts loudly. Miller pauses. He doesn’t like the tone. “I’ve _noticed_ … that _Monty_ …”

“Dad,” Miller stops him. “Don’t. For the love of God, please don’t start.”

“I was just going to say,” David says, “that _Monty_ –”

“ _Dad_ ,” Miller groans.

“–and Jasper are getting along again,” he finishes. Miller groans again. “Nate, will you just kiss the damn boy already?” Miller groans another time, trying to ignore the way his face is burning his his palms are sweating, all of which has nothing to do with the hot Florida sun. “Did you not end things with Bryan? Or--”

“Dad _please_ ,” Miller practically begs. “I’m... working on it.” 

* * *

It turns out, Disney is run by a tribe of Grounders.

“Should’ve expected that one,” Raven murmurs at one point. So Octavia and Lincoln decide to approach together in hopes to come to some sort of agreement.

They don’t speak Trigedasleng, they speak English, and they are more than happy to have the Sky People. 

“There’ve been rumors of a big war,” one of the leaders says, a tall male with graying hair. “With the Azgeda and the Trikru. We want no part.”

“Us either,” Monty agrees. “We just want to see Cinderella’s Castle.” 

* * *

Lincoln and Octavia go off one direction, Bellamy, Raven, David and Jasper another, and Harper and Monroe another.

“Well it’s about time,” Monty says as he extends his hand to Miller, who accepts it with a little smile. The Grounders that’ve resided in Disney World have taken good care of it, not letting the weeds and grass become too much, taming some of the bigger wild animals from Animal Kingdom. It’s miraculous, really, and it feels just right. “I can’t believe we’re in Disney,” Monty says to him.

“I can’t believe we actually got away from all of that,” Miller agrees. “It feels like a dream.”

“Don’t make me pinch you,” Monty teases, squeezing Miller’s hand. 

They head for Cinderella’s Castle, just like Monty wanted to, and they’re just continuously amazed that a place so fantastic and beautiful has survived the end of the world. They pass Grounders who smile at them as they go, they stop and admire the architecture of different areas, and they keep their fingers twined together as they go. And finally they reach the castle.

“I can’t believe it’s still here,” Miller murmurs. It’s taller than he expected and looks just like the one from the animated version they watched on the Ark when they were kids. “Still _functioning_.” 

“Happiest place on earth,” Monty hums. He tugs Miller to a stop and pulls him toward him. “Where to next?” Monty asks. “Mount Rushmore? Are we still crossing the ocean to find Luna? I’d even pay to see the Niagara Falls,” Monty says. Miller smiles. He smiles, and he doesn’t want to stop. “What?” Monty asks with a little laugh. 

“I want to kiss you,” Miller says.

Monty’s smile stretches into a grin. “Then do it, Nate. I’m not stopping you.”

So he does. Miller tugs Monty toward him and kisses him soundly. Their lips move against one another’s smoothly, perfectly, soft and warm and needy. Their tangled hands become undone as they both struggle to pull one another closer, gripping dirty sweaty shirts from their journey to the impossible and trying to feel each other under their hands.

They only pull apart when they hear whistling and cheering from a few hundred feet away. “That’d be Dad,” Miller murmurs, resting his forehead against Monty’s.

Monty laughs. “And Bell and Jasper,” he adds. “Raven, too.”

“Oh, great. Exactly what I wanted. To put on a show.”

“We’re in Disney,” Monty says breathily. “That’s the only way to do.” 

* * *

They spend a week in Disney World.

The Grounders are friendly, and Miller is incredibly happy because of it. It’s just more validation that they made the right choice running, avoiding the war. He knew they weren’t all bad like Pike was trying to convince everyone. 

They see everything. The Tree of Life, Space Mountain, the Tower of Terror. Monty’s hand never leaves Miller’s. It feels like a dream. A wish. 

On their final night the Grounders set off fireworks for them. “You might have to pinch _me_ ,” Monty says from where they’re sitting. “Because this _can’t_  be real.”

But it is, it is, and it’s wonderful. 

Finally they climb back into the jeep. “What do you say, kids,” David Miller says from the front, looking over his shoulder at the mass of people in the back. All of them are smiling. This is what being on the ground was about. Living. “Where to, next?”

“Anywhere but home,” Octavia answers. “Not yet.”

“Not yet,” Bellamy agrees.

Miller tangles his fingers with Monty’s before saying, “You think Disney _Land_ is still functional?” 

Monty throws his head back in a laugh. “Let’s find out,” he says.

Raven starts the jeep with a grin. “And away we go,” she cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> MY CHILDREN.


End file.
